My Little Girl
by heartgirl9229
Summary: After Kagome dies, InuYasha works hard to protect his pup,but what happens when she gets hurt? How can things go so bad in less that a year?
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and so forth do not belong to me. I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back(my mom gave them to me) the plot and girl Kyoko belong to my imagination.**

InuYasha looked down at the 2 year old. Hanyou, just like him, only miko blood mixed into her. Kagome had died in childbirth, and he had taken his daughter in, along with the runt Kagome had taken in. The last thing Kagome said was a name that she willed the baby to have, 'Kyoko.' The name suited the young Hanyou, for her cornflower eyes peered into your searching your soul, truly a mirror to herself as well.

"Shippo get up you lazy runt! We have work to do." The poor youkai got a swift kick in his side for oversleeping. "InuYasha it's 2:30 on a Saturday the sun has yet to rise so let me sleep!" Shippo whispered harshly for Kyoko slept quietly on the couch closed to the low cot Shippo was until recently sleeping on. InuYasha grunted, he had a bar to run and Shippo was going to help him with some work before his daughter woke up. "And what do you want me to do you baka inu?" Shippo was to tired to think, unfortunately the young girl chose that time to wake up rubbing her tiny hands on her eyes and pushing her onyx hair out of her gorgeous face.

Going unnoticed Kyoko slid of the couch and walked over to the corner closest to the front door where her drawing supplies were kept. A 24 pack of crayons and several pieces of paper scattered in a frenzied mess around her ankles, she took the violet crayon a half scribbled on piece of paper and began to draw the scene in front of her. Her dad was yelling at her brother, the teenaged youkai tried to ignore the persistent pokes trying to get him out of the falling apart cot. After finishing her drawing Kyoko put away her crayons, for she had taken out several colors by now and Inu and Shippo just went left the room and headed to the bar that was currently underneath Inu's house.

"If she gets hurt you're in huge trouble kid, ya got that!" InuYasha and Shippo were overly protective of the young pup and avoided leaving her upstairs alone whenever possible, Shippo got out the broom and started to sweep the place while Inu worked himself into a paranoid state of mind all the while whipping any residue of the tables and counters. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Kyoko can take care of herself and if you want I can call my friend Kohaku and ask if he'll watch her. She seems to like Kohaku if you ask me." "Baka it's not even 3 o' clock and your going to call Kohaku! Sango would kill me!" Sango had taken over watching Kyoko, when the bar was busy or needed to stay open later than planned she would have Kyoko come over and have a mini sleepover at her house. Those were the times Kohaku had come to like Kyoko although he could of sworn he hated kids younger than twelve. For some strange reason Kyoko was like a little sister to him and held a special place in his heart.

After Shippo swept, washed the dishes, and cleaned the windows he ran upstairs. Kyoko was sitting on the floor pretending to be a statue, the kitsune couldn't resist knowing he hadn't seen her and she didn't seem to smell him went behind his sister and started to tickle her. "Hey, HAHAHAHAHA that's not fair!" "Life's not fair" He pulled his auburn hair into a low ponytail and picked her up.

InuYasha was up to the very tips of his kawii ears in work, his employees started to slowly slip through the door at 4:32, and by that time the inu had calmed down, "Miroku, what are you doing here?" "Hello InuYasha! I got board so decided to visit my good friends!" "You got kicked out again Miroku." A small smirk fitted carefully onto his mouth. Miroku looked defeated. Why did Sango do this? "So, you want your usual?" Miroku reluctantly nodded.

Kohaku woke up, and headed to collect his backpack pulling out his CD player and case. Kohaku was not a morning person, and he hoped he never would. The only way Kohaku would wake up was to listen to his favorite band, Guns and Roses. Grabbing a sweatshirt and popping his shoes on he walked the familiar path to the Takahshi Bar and apartment. He fell asleep in his close last night finishing his picture, Kohaku wanted to be an artist of any kind.

"Kohaku" Kyoko cried out merrily as she saw her friend walk up the drive towards the stairs of the apartment. The apartment wasn't small. There were 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom w/ a kitchen and dinning room. Kyoko ran over to her pile of papers and grabbed three of her newest. "Kohaku what are you doing here? Are you ok? I mean it isn't like you to get out of bed, and before 5 no less!" Kohaku grunted taking off his headphones and turned off his player. "Kohaku!" Kyoko wrapped her hands around his legs in a cute hug, "Look what I made!" waving her drawings up to Kohaku who took them and smiled, "Wow your getting much better, is that InuYasha and Shippo?" "Uh-huh" proud that Kohaku knew the drawings were all about her family, "and here are you and Sango" Shippo never understood how Kohaku understood his sisters drawings but she had gotten to be an excellent artist for her age.

Shippo and Kohaku were dressed almost the same from their low ponytail to the socks on their feet. Both had on a black shirt, Kohaku's tighter than Shippo's, blue jeans, and a sweatband on their right wrist. Kyoko wore a simple light blue short sleeve dress with a pink heart in the center. They joy that beheld them would put many people in shock that so much pleasure can come from just being with people you love. Who knows how long it will last?

**I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic so if anyone has suggestions of flames tell me. I won't post anything if I don't get at least 3 reviews! Also I'm thinking of giving Kohaku a girl friend but can't think of a name so whoever gives me a name and a non-flame will have it included in here… when I think of more characters. This is only a prelude so don't hate it to much please!**

**Domo arigato.**

**-Kathryn**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm happy Takahshi sensei gives me so many fun characters to play with! I don't own AC/DC or their songs either. Song Lyrics will appear in italics.**

"Happy Birthday Kyoko! You're 5 years old, you must be excited!" Kyoko was spending the night at Sango and Kohaku's house. The house was a huge 5 bed 3 and ½ bath, and 2 living rooms. Sixteen-year-old Kohaku greeted his young friend and handed her a wrapped package before the hanyou had stepped inside the door. "Kohaku thank you for watching her for me, Shippo and I will be at the bar tonight, I tried to close it but your sister said Kyoko will stay here." InuYasha stated in as much of a matter-o'-fact tone with a slight hint of aggravation as the 27 year old **(27 in human years, the hanyou was** **much older than 27 in youkai years)** could muster. "InuYasha she will be fine, you left Shippo out in the car so I won't have you keep him waiting any longer." Sango swept Kyoko up into her arms and gave her a huge hug and closed the door on Inu's face.

"We have a surprise for you sweetie!" Sango loved it when Kyoko came over because Sango loved her friend Kagome dearly and when she died took it upon herself to be a mom to Kyoko. "How would you like it if we threw you a party!" "Are you sure?" Kyoko's voice sounded uncertain, while her golden eyes glowed with utter delight.

Opening her present that Kohaku gave her, she plopped into his lap. "Go on, it won't bite!" Sango realized that Kyoko looked tired and after all the cake and ice cream they all ate she was surprised Kyoko managed without a nap. The young girl carefully unwrapped the present because it was wrapped in a large white sheet of paper that Kohaku had obviously drawn on. After taking it apart slowly Kyoko looked at the paper, Kohaku had drawn all sorts of things on there, from the Great Wall of China, to a firefly.

Kyoko giggled when she noticed the present in the beautiful paper. Kohaku reached out to help her look at the two books before her. The first book was a learning to read book that he saw at the bookstore, it was the first book in the Amelia Bedelia series. Kyoko had started reading chapter books a few days ago, but only read what she found at the library. The second book was a learn to draw manga book that Kyoko had told him about. Kyoko loved to draw; 'I wouldn't be surprised if she was born with a crayon in her chubby little hand.' Kohaku looked up when he noticed Kyoko pulled him into a huge hug with her actions speaking volumes.

Sango took the books and laid them on the coffee table. Handing her a pink birthday bag, Kyoko stifled a yawn. "Are you tired?" Miroku looked at the young girl as he played with his girlfriend's ear. "No, I can wait for my daddy." "Kyoko, he's picking you up tomorrow." Quietly, Kyoko sunk into her idol's lap reaching into the bag with all happiness now gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like someone's tired." Miroku looked at the sleeping child's face as Kyoko slept happily. Her human pillow began to grow restless. Miroku took the girl, whose face was calm and peaceful. "Yeah, if I move though she might wake up." Miroku picked up the angel and laid her down on the couch. "Kohaku go to bed. You have a test tomorrow." Grumbling under his breath Kohaku trudged to his room and Miroku tucked the little girl in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha turned to his daughter on the couch and hoisted her to his hip, the formless child was consumed by sleep. Shippo and Kohaku grabbed Kyoko's presents from the night before and piled themselves into the back of Inu's red Dodge Neon. Carrying his baby girl to the car InuYasha realized that he hadn't celebrated her birthday with his daughter. "Yasha, do you plan on putting Kyoko in her booster seat of should I?" Kohaku laughed quietly. "Daddy!" the five year old woke up when she felt a seatbelt go around her. "I missed you so much." Inu looked at her surprised, Kyoko rarely talked so something must have happened. Shippo and Kohaku talked about anything and everything until Inu popped in an AC/DC cd into the player blasting Long Way to the Top.

"**_Ridin down the highway _**

_**Goin to a show **_

_**Stop in all the by-ways **_

**_Playin rock n roll_**"

The boys sang and Kyoko joined in at the few parts she could remember. As they reached the house InuYasha pulled the keys out of the ignition and headed towards the stairs on the side of the house leaving Shippo to get out his sister and grab everything with the help of his friend. "What's wrong with him?" Kohaku asked Shippo as he closed the passenger door. "Last night was hectic, but Friday nights usually are."

Kohaku unbuckled Kyoko who sprung out of the car and raced after her dad leaving the boys alone to grab the bags. "Shippo, what's wrong with all of you? You all seem as if someone died." "Kohaku, there's something I need to tell you, Kagome died today five years ago so things might not be so uppity." "Uppity?" the boys laughed at the funny word and headed towards the house with hands full of packages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha opened the door to the house and slumped down onto the couch, only to be pounced upon by Kyoko. Inu sat Kyoko on his lap and looked down at her. "Daddy, why are you so sad?" Inu smiled at his daughter's innocence and hugged her tight as the boys walked through the door and took the stuff to Shippo's room since Kyoko didn't have one and slept on the couch.

"Kohaku and I want to know if we can go to the mall to meet up with his girlfriend?" Inu let go of his hold on Kyoko and nodded his head. Shippo and Kohaku walked out of the door. "Daddy, what do you wanna do?" "Nothing, do you want some ramen?" Kyoko nodded her head and InuYasha carried her to the kitchen to make lunch.

After lunch, InuYasha had to open the bar and told Kyoko to remain upstairs until her brother returned. Kyoko had her manga drawing book out and sat down in her drawing corner while her dad went downstairs to open up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later a fight broke out downstairs and Inu called the cops, five guys were beating each other to a bloody pulp and Inu didn't want that. The sirens outside whirled around as they parked and went in to break up the mess. After the cops left InuYasha decide to close up and swept the floors.

When Inu put the broom down, a loud shattering sound came from the kitchen closely followed by a female shriek…

**A/N: I hope you like it, I was running out of idea's and decided to add a little drama into the story.**


	3. Of Blood and Emotion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm happy Takahshi sensei gives me so many fun characters to play with! I don't own any of the songs either. Song lyrics will appear in italics.**

Recap- 

When Inu put the broom down, a loud shattering sound came from the kitchen closely followed by a female shriek…

**Now-**

InuYasha ran to the kitchen to see Kyoko on the floor. Her head was dripping with blood and a piece of beer mug jutted out of her head as a tree branch on a trunk would.

Glass lay all around the floor and he could tell his daughter had stepped on it from the way her bare feet were shredded and bones could be seen. All of the beer mugs were on the floor broken and Kyoko's blood stained them all.

Her eyes were shut tight as if she was in immense pain. Her once onyx hair lay matted and a dark red, dull almost. The hand-me-down kimono that once belonged to Rin was torn showing a deep gash in her side where blood oozed out. InuYasha couldn't look at her any more in fear that she'd never wake up.

'No, this is just a nightmare!' InuYasha grabbed the phone and dialed the number calling an ambulance over immediately before hanging up and calling Kohaku's number telling him to go bring everyone to the hospital A.S.A.P.

Sirens were heard from the street and a stretcher was brought out. Climbing into the ambulance, InuYasha thought of his mate, Kagome.

The ride seemed to take forever and InuYasha refused to let go of the little girl's hand.

**A/N- I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I wanted to get a little bit out so people can understand how scary the sitch was.**


	4. We are the Waiting

Kohaku, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango drove as fast as they could to the hospital across town. The drive was silent as everyone thought about what was happening.

Sango-

'Not again! They were finally getting over Kagome and now this! I hope she's ok. Please be Ok! How bad is she hurt? What happened? I wish I knew more about this.' A tear trickled down her cheek.

Miroku-

'Wow, I hope the girl ends up ok. She probably will be. She is too strong to die just yet. Yeah, way to strong. She's a hanyou though, so shouldn't she be fine? I thought hanyous are stronger than humans. Does that mean a human would have died immediately?' Miroku stared at his hands that were currently resting in her lap.

Kohaku-

'Kyoko, what happened to you? There's nothing in that apartment of yours to get seriously hurt on unless… you went into the bar! Kyoko, you know better, you know better and now we all might lose you.' Kohaku leaned his head against the smooth, cold, window.

Shippo-

Shippo was to stunned to speak. He looked at the window and wondered just how the sun could even think to shine. Didn't the sun know what was going on? Shippo allowed his tears to fall.

The quartet entered the hospital and ran over to the station thing.

"We're here to see Kyoko Takahashi."

The nurse behind the counter typed something into the computer and looked up to see the group.

I'm afraid that she's in the O.R. right now. Feel free to stay in the waiting room though.

The group entered the waiting room and saw InuYasha pacing and cursing like crazy. Luckily for him, no one else was in the hospital.

Sango walked strait over to InuYasha and forced him into a chair.

"If you don't calm down InuYasha, I swear I'll call up Kikyou and have her drive you home."

Sango sat herself down in a chair across from him and Kohaku and Shippo sat in close to the door. Everyone thought the same thing… 'Kyoko, please be safe…'

**A/N- Here it is, the story is almost finished… I'm finally finishing my first fan fiction… **


	5. The Waking

Shippo and Kohaku were the only ones who stayed at the hospital the whole time so far, they had been doing surgery on Kyoko for three days and finally they were getting results. InuYasha was out searching for a new job and working on selling the bar/apartment and he finally moved the last piece of furniture into their new home, a three-bedroom house in the center of town. Sango and Miroku went to their jobs when they had to, but always came back.

Kohaku and Shippo were alone in the waiting room when the doctor came in. "Are you two related to a Miss Kyoko Takahashi?" Shippo nodded his head and gave a brief 'yes we are' in response. "She is allowed to have visitors now. Follow me." The doctor led the two boys to the room where Kyoko was staying and then left.

There she was, lying on a hospital bed covered in crisp, clean, white sheets. Kohaku and Shippo sat in chairs near the bed; Souta softly called out her name. A groan was heard from her cracked lips, and she opened her eyes…

**A/N- I DID IT! How do you like the ending? I'm not sure if I'm going to writing a sequel, but if anyone wants one I promise to work on it right away!**


	6. Epilogue

InuYasha rushed into the hospital closely followed by Miroku and Sango.

1st floor.

2nd floor.

Room 439.

The door opened and InuYasha found himself looking at the trio. Kohaku sat with a sketchpad and amber pencil in hand while Shippo and Reika were asleep, Kyoko's head on Shippo's body; Shippo was sitting on the hospital bed.

Kohaku finished add his finishing touches as InuYasha stepped into the room.

"How long have they been asleep?" Sango asked as she sat in a metal folding chair close to the heart monitor.

"About an hour or so, Shippo called right before he fell asleep."

Miroku started to massage Sango's back and InuYasha sat nervously in a padded chair while ringing his hands. Kyoko's eyes opened and her eyes widened when she spotted the people around her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked a doctor who entered the room.

Kyoko tried to speak, but a hollow, breathy sound was the only thing escaping her mouth.

"That's normal," said the doctor as he started writing information down on his official clipboard, "you won't be able to talk for a while do to the glass we found, but still, we weren't sure if you'd even live."

Kyoko's eyes shot wide open along Shippo's, who just woke up, glared at the doctor who had been telling them how good her progress had been when she was in the coma. If Shippo remembered correctly the exact quote was 'She'll be up and about without a scratch on her.'

The doctor ushered the group out before examining Reika and announced that she could leave in a week.

**A/N- Here's my epilogue. I don't plan on writing a sequel, but I will if some one wants it. This chapter is dedicated to _maddie93yost _I wouldn't have written this epilogue if she hadn't sent her review.**

**I wanna thank Daughter of Dark for making me realize my mistake. I was writing another story and the little girl was named Reika, but I changed it, THANKS!**

**Disclaimer- me+InuYashamy dreams**

**How is that evil math teacher grrrrrrrrr**


End file.
